Challenge: Inspirationen - Nummer 17
by severinalupin
Summary: Bei dem Versuch von Severus sich nach Schulschluss doch noch mit seiner Lily zu versöhnen, kommt er Petunia näher, als er sich jemals erträumt hätte … (Challenge - Inspirationen Nummer 17, Pairing: Petunia/Snape, ...)


Challenge: Inspirationen von hiromi-chan (auf einer anderen Seite)

Inspiration Nummer 17  
_Pairing: Petunia/Snape_  
_Gegensätze ziehen sich an_  
_Wörter: Tod, See, Arroganz, Gedanken, Petunien_

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**A/N: **Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich von mir aus NIE auf dieses Pairing gekommen wäre und als ich die Vorgabe gelesen habe, dachte ich, dass kann ich unmöglich schreiben! Aber ... irgendwie hat es mich herausgefordert ... tja und das kam dabei raus ...  
mehr als sonst, interessiert mich, ob ich diese ungewöhnlichen Vorgaben doch zu einer glaubhauften Story verarbeiten konnte oder nicht ...!?

**Inhalt:** Bei dem Versuch von Severus nach Schulschluss sich doch noch mit seiner Lily zu versöhnen kommt er Petunia näher, als er sich jemals erträumt hätte …

**Gegensätze ziehen sich an**

Ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann stand, schutzsuchend, vor dem eben noch stürmischen Wetter, das sich nun jedoch in nieselnden Regen gewandelt hatte, unter dem Kirschbaum, gegenüber dem kleinen Häuschen der Familie Evans. Klatschnass klebte seine schwarze, altmodische Kleidung, die auch sehr abgetragen wirkte, an der schmächtigen Erscheinung.

„Du bist erbärmlich!", spuckte ihm eine junge Frau, die sich klammheimlich zu ihm gesellt hatte, gehässig ins Gesicht. Er wendete sich augenblicklich ab und ging, die überheblich auf ihn Blickende ignorierend, zügigen Schrittes auf den kleinen Park am Ende der Straße zu – dicht gefolgt von seiner Spötterin. „Sie ist längst mit einem anderen verlobt, will schon ewig nichts mehr von dir wissen, ja redet nicht mal mehr mit dir und du schwänzelst immer noch um sie herum, wie ein räudiger Köter, der, auch wenn sein Frauchen ihn schlägt, ihr immer noch mit eingezogenem Schwanz die Füße leckt", stichelte sie nebenher.

Steif lehnte der Schwarzgekleidete mittlerweile an der Rutsche – von dem, im Moment, da es schon spät in der Nacht war und ja seit Stunden geregnet hatte, verlassenen Spielplatz, bei dem sie angekommen waren – und schaute in die Ferne, die Brünette weiter mit Nichtbeachtung strafend. Auch wenn er versuchte, nach außen hin Stolz dazustehen, sah er eher elend aus, mit den klatschnassen Haaren, die ihm im Gesicht klebten und der triefenden Kleidung, die schon einen kleinen **See** um ihn herum gebildet hatte. Er war gerade Mal der Jugend entwachsen, aber mit einem verbitterten Gesicht, als hätte er schon ein ganzes Leben voll Leid hinter sich. Die schlanke Frau in ihrem perfekt sitzenden, grauen Kostüm, trocknete mit einem Taschentuch die Sitzfläche einer der beiden Schaukeln ein wenig, setzte sich und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Der schwache Nieselregen hatte geendet.

Sie war vor ungefähr einer Stunde bei sich zu Hause – zum wiederholten Male – Zeugin geworden, wie Severus Snape seine ehemals beste Freundin – ihre kleine Schwester, die perfekte Lily – um Verzeihung bitten wollte, doch sie schenkte ihm einfach kein Gehör. Seit einer Woche waren sie, zum letzten Mal aus der Schule zurückgekehrt und täglich hatte er vorgesprochen – aber vergebens. Sie wusste nicht, was er so Schreckliches getan hatte, dass Fräulein Perfekt ihm nicht vergeben wollte – denn diese wollte nicht über das Thema reden – aber sie konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, dass man seinen jahrelang besten Freund nicht einmal anhören wollte, aber sehr wohl dem jungen Mann, der diesen seit der ersten Klasse tyrannisiert hatte, von heute auf morgen einfach vergeben und sich sogar mit ihm verloben konnte.

Was die ältere Schwester von seiner großen Liebe auch nicht wusste, war, das Severus schon ein Jahr lang versuchte die Rothaarige umzustimmen. Aber auch in Hogwarts, wollte die Muggelgeborene einfach nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Die Gryffindor hatte, nachdem der Schwarzhaarige sie, in einer Extrem-Situation auf das Schlimmste beleidigt hatte, mit ihm abgeschlossen. Es war absolut und vollkommen egal was er tat – sie wollte sich nicht versöhnen. Die junge Frau fand, er war zu weit gegangen. Was ja auch stimmte. Er sah es ja ein. Leider konnte er ihr nicht klar machen, dass er diesbezüglich ja einsichtig war, denn sie hatte jeden Kontakt abgebrochen und ignorierte ihn in jeder Hinsicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie auch noch mit seinem Erzfeind zusammengekommen war und mittlerweile ein Hochzeitstermin feststand, erschwerte die Lage noch.

Der Slytherin wusste, dass er sie verloren hatte und doch liebte er sie so sehr, dass er nichts unversucht lassen wollte, um sie vielleicht doch erneut für sich zu gewinnen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er dem beliebtesten Jungen der Schule und grandiosen Sport-Ass nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, aber er wusste, dass niemand seine Lily jemals so lieben könnte, wie er und daher war er auch überzeugt, dass nur er sie wahrhaft glücklich machen konnte. Wenn sie ihn doch nur erhören würde! Denn wenn nicht, dann hätte doch sein Leben keinen Sinn …

„Wie tief kann man eigentlich noch sinken?", erkundigte sich Petunia Evans mit einem Engelslächeln auf den Lippen, die reine Unschuld in Person – doch voller **Arroganz** in der Stimme. „Fragt das Mädchen, das heulend einen Brief schrieb, wo es jämmerlich darum gebettelt hat, als Nicht-Hexe trotzdem in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen zu werden?", antwortete der Angesprochene sarkastisch. Ihr Grinsen erstarb und trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte man wie fahl sie geworden war.

Das Schlimmste war ja, dass es stimmte. So sehnlich wollte sie da dazugehören. So unendlich traurig war sie gewesen, als Dumbledore ihr eine Absage zurückschickte. „Du verdammtes Schwein hast es gewagt meine Sachen zu durchwühlen? Wie konntest du nur? Ich hasse dich! Und ich hasse eure verfluchte Welt und alles was mit euch zu tun hat! Ihr seid abartige Missgeburten und nichts anderes", ereiferte sie sich erbost. Wütend war sie von der Schaukel aufgesprungen und fauchte ihn regelrecht an. Als Reaktion bekam sie nichts weiter als ein mitleidiges halbes Lächeln und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Eigentlich sollte es ihm Genugtuung bereiten, diese arrogante Kuh, nach ihren Beleidigungen, so aus der Reserve gelockt zu haben, aber es befriedigte ihn in keinster Weise.

„Du bist so ein Scheusal", weinte sie plötzlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte los. „Da stehst du doch drauf?", murmelte er, während er sich jetzt auf die andere der beiden Schaukeln setzte. „Was meinst du denn jetzt damit?", wollte sie fassungslos wissen. „Na dein Zukünftiger ist doch wohl das größte A*** auf Erden, oder?" Eigentlich wollte sie entrüstet aufbegehren – aber leider hatte er ja auch in diesem Fall wieder Recht. Aber das würde sie niemals vor ihm zugeben. „Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil ich – genauso wie Lily – geliebt werden und heiraten werden, während du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in hundert Jahren jemanden finden wirst, der sich dazu überwinden könnte, dir auch nur vorzumachen, dass sie dich mögen könnte!", warf sie ihm überheblich vor die Füße und hievte sich wieder zurück auf die zweite Schaukel.

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt perfekt, mit erhobenem Kopf, den Kampfschauplatz als Siegerin verlassen können – aber aus, ihr selbst nicht verständlichen, Gründen, wollte sie nicht heim. Zu Hause waren ihre Eltern, die sich so mit und für die wundervolle Lily freuten, weil diese so einen traumhaften Abschluss geschafft hatte, einen perfekten Verlobten heim brachte und sowieso immer alles richtig machte. Und natürlich war die überglückliche Lily da, die auf Wolke sieben schwebte und trotzdem immer liebevoll für sie da sein wollte. Als ob sie das brauchte? Ha! Eingebildete Pute! Sie hatte selbst die Schule ganz gut abgeschlossen und war in festen Händen – aber natürlich war weder ihr Zeugnis so gut, noch ihr Partner, in den Augen der Anderen … na ja, eigentlich sogar in ihren Augen – aber sie blieb mit ihm zusammen, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Familie ihn nicht mochte. Ständig hatten ihre Eltern etwas an ihr auszusetzen und ständig verglichen sie sie mit der ach so tollen Lily. Sie konnte es echt nicht mehr hören.

Sie war mit Vernon – der leider wirklich ein Vollpfosten war, wie er im Buche stand – nur zusammen, weil ihre Mutter und ihr Vater ihn auf den **Tod** nicht ausstehen konnten. Das war ihre Form der Rebellion. Aber er war auch ihr Ticket raus aus diesem ach so perfektem Haus, mit ihrer noch viel tolleren Schwester, die immer einfach alles hatte, und dann lief der blöden Miss Perfect auch noch dieser Trottel hier hinterher. Was hatte Lily nur an sich, dass alle sie wollten? Sie verstand es einfach nicht! Was war denn bloß so toll an ihr?

„Was willst du eigentlich noch von ihr?", fragte sie – für sich selbst unverhofft.

Er hatte auf ihre Gemeinheit zuvor nicht reagiert und getan, als wäre sie an ihm abgeprallt – aber es hatte ihn getroffen, was sie gesagt hatte. Ihre Worte jetzt rissen ihn aus seinen trüben **Gedanken** – darüber, dass ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nie jemand haben würde wollen, wie schon sein Vater ihm immer wieder hämisch an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

_Ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe_ … dachte er im ersten Augenblick – aber das würde er diese Schreckschraube hier niemals wissen lassen, denn das ging sie nichts an! _Ich will, dass sie mir vergibt. Ich will, dass sie wieder mit mir spricht. Ich will, dass sie wieder Zeit mit mir verbringt – ihr Lachen hören – ihr Strahlen sehen – in ihren wundervollen, grünen Augen untergehen … ich will doch nur, dass sie mich anhört …_

„Ihre Vergebung", hauchte er tatsächlich – selbst nicht glauben könnend, dass er das eben gesagt hatte und vor allem, dass er das eben zu Petunia gesagt hatte!?

„Wofür?", wollte sie wissen – es klang jedoch nicht herablassend, so wie er jetzt eigentlich eine Reaktion von ihr erwartet hätte, sondern aufrichtig neugierig …

„Ich habe sie beleidigt", meinte er nachdenklich. „Äh? Ja und?" „Es war ein wirklich schlimmes Wort, was ich ihr an den Kopf geworfen habe. Und noch dazu vor allen", klärte er sie über sein Verbrechen auf. „Was hast du gesagt?" Nach einer kleine Ewigkeit flüsterte er: „Schlammblut."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, denn sie konnte nichts mit dieser Bezeichnung anfangen, aber irgendwie wollte sie auch nicht fragen, denn sie spürte, wie schwer es ihm fiel darüber zu reden, dass er es aber dringend brauchte, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihm zuhörte – und auch wenn sie die Welt nicht mehr verstand, wollte sie in diesem Augenblick, dieser Jemand sein … warum auch immer …

„So ähnlich, wie hier in der Nichtmagischen Welt, in der Zeit vor und während des zweiten Weltkrieges im deutschsprachigen Raum, davon die Rede war, dass es einen perfekten Menschen – den Arier – gab, so sehen einige in unserer Zauberergesellschaft die Tatsache reinblütig zu sein, also im Stammbaum nur Hexen und Zauberer zu haben, als richtig an – und zwar als einzig richtig! Alles andere, also wenn man einen Muggel als Vorfahre hat, ist unwürdig, es verunreinigt das Zaubererblut …", erklärte er niedergedrückt. „Verstehe", murmelte die Brünette zusammenfassend, „Schlammblut heißt also dreckiges Blut, weil es nicht reinmagisch ist. Und du hast es Lily an den Kopf geworfen, weil sie ja aus einer reinen nichtmagischen Familie stammt." Nach einem traurigen Nicken als Bestätigung, wollte sie weiter wissen: „Du glaubst also an diesen Reinblut-Schwachsinn? Bist du nicht selbst ein Schlammblut? Oder sind deine Eltern etwa auch Hexe und Hexer?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. Hexer – das klang lustig. Sein Vater – Hahaha … das klang noch lustiger. Der verabscheute alles was mit Magie zu tun hatte. Der hatte versucht ihm diese Abartigkeit aus dem Körper zu prügeln, als er noch klein war. Aber das würde er ihr sicher nicht erzählen!

„Ich war ziemlich unter Druck, als mir dieses Wort über die Lippen kam und ich habe es schon bereut bevor ich es ganz ausgesprochen habe, aber es war leider zu spät, um es ungeschehen zu machen …", erzählte er ihr, ohne direkt auf ihre Frage zu antworten und vor allem ohne zu wissen, warum er sich überhaupt vor ihr rechtfertigte.

„Wenn sie dabei war, bei dieser Situation, in der du so unter Druck gestanden bist und das muss sie ja, denn sonst hättest du sie nicht beleidigen können, dann muss sie das doch auch mitbekommen haben, oder?", erkundigte sie sich nachdenklich. Ein Schnauben verließ seinen Mund, als er kurz zustimmend nickte.

„Lily hat mir schon oft erzählt, dass du von einer Gruppe von Schülern immer gemobbt worden bist und zwar unfairerweise meistens vier gegen einen und eine Menge Zuschauer, die deine Gegner oft noch anfeuerten …" Seine emotionslose Maske, schien ihr Bestätigung genug, sodass sie weiter sprach: „Waren es wieder diese Jungs die dich in diesem Moment so unter Druck gesetzt haben, als du Lily beleidigt hast?" Ein trauriges Aufseufzen begleitete sein dezentes Nicken.

„Und sie will deine Entschuldigung nicht einmal hören, obwohl sie dabei war, während du – denke ich einmal – vor allen gedemütigt wurdest und in dieser Lage, dir eine Beleidigung über die Lippen kam, die du sofort bereut hast … habe ich was vergessen?", resümierte sie die Information. „Sie sagt, es ist nicht nur das, sondern ihr gefiel auch mein Umgang nicht", klärte der Magier, über all das nachdenklich die Stirn runzelnd, die Muggel weiter auf.

„Ach … dein Umgang hat ihr nicht gefallen?", erkundigte sie sich spöttisch, „ähm … ist sie jetzt nicht mit einem deiner Mobber verlobt? Toller Umgang, denn sie da pflegt. Findest du nicht? Jahrelang hat sie nur mies über diesen James Potter geredet und plötzlich ist er der Traumprinz schlechthin. Klar, Mum und Dad wissen nicht, dass ihr Schwiegersohn in Spe ein Schülertyrann war, denn diese Geschichten hat sie immer nur mir erzählt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass unsere Eltern schlecht von der Zaubererwelt denken, hat sie ihnen immer nur tolle Sachen berichtet. Aber findest du, sie hat ein Recht darauf, dir Vorwürfe über deinen Umgang zu machen, wenn man sich ihren Aktuellen mal anschaut?"

Eigentlich störte es ihn sonst immer, wenn jemand schlecht über Lily sprach – aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann sagte deren Schwester hier gerade einfach nur ein wahres Wort. Da er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte, stand er auf und stellte sich an das Klettergerüst neben der Schaukel und schaute in die Ferne. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie stellte sich neben ihn, als er sie plötzlich fragte: „Und was findest du an deinem … Verlobten?"

Da sie ja aus unbegreiflichen Gründen ehrlich zu einander waren, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, während sie einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann war es absoluter Unsinn, warum sie bei dem Typen blieb. Tränen rannen ihr bei der Erkenntnis über die Wangen, denn jetzt wo sie sich das wirklich bewusst gemacht hatte, würde sie sich natürlich trennen und das bedeutete, dass sie alleine war und sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Sie wollte doch nur geliebt werden – warum war ihr das nicht vergönnt?

Mittlerweile wusste Severus, dass er sich nach diesem Abend ins St. Mungos in die Abteilung Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle selbst einweisen lassen konnte – denn das, was er hier und jetzt tat, das war nicht normal! Er war nicht normal! Er nahm die weinende, junge Frau in den Arm. Zwar hatte er relativ wenig Erfahrung mit so etwas und stellte sich auch etwas unbeholfen an, aber er tat scheinbar das Richtige, denn sie ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen und genoss die Geborgenheit, die sie darin fand. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis die Tränen ganz versiegten, aber der Zauberer fühlte sich unglaublich wohl – da er es war, mit seiner Aktion, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Das war eine unglaublich schöne Erfahrung. Bis jetzt kannte er nur das Gegenteil. Ganz automatisch drückte er sie noch fester an sich, als sie sich unwillkürlich an seine Brust kuschelte, nachdem ihr bewusst wurde, wie wohl sie sich in diesen Armen fühlte.

„Und jetzt?", kam es nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, von irgendwo bei seinem Oberkörper, genuschelt. Ein Schnauben verließ seine Lippen und der Schwarzhaarige hielt sie noch fester. Ein Lachen ihrerseits war die Reaktion auf seine wortlose Antwort. Aber es war nicht das hämische Auslachen, was er von ihr oder anderen gewohnt war, sondern es handelte sich um ein Glückliches. Es war das schönste Geräusch, was er jemals gehört hatte. Was war denn bloß los mit ihm? Er löste sich ein wenig von der Brünetten, die daraufhin aufblickte in seine Augen. Sie verloren sich, einer im Blick des anderen, bis er sie – ohne dass er eine reale Kontrolle über sein Handeln hatte – kurz zärtlich küsste.

Sie setzten sich noch einmal für eine Weile hin und zwar gemeinsam auf eine der Schaukeln – sie auf seinem Schoß – und unterhielten sich, über ihre Wünsche, bezüglich Arbeit und auch Beziehung. „Du erwartest jetzt hoffentlich nicht von mir, dass ich täglich mit einem Strauß **Petunien** vor dir stehe, oder? Also das ist ganz sicher nicht mein Ding! Romantik und so", stellte er mal sicherheitshalber klar, damit sie sich keinen falschen Vorstellungen hingab. Sie jedoch lachte nur und meinte: „Das will und brauche ich gar nicht. Wobei hin und wieder kannst du es dir ja doch mal überlegen, ob du mir eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, aber in erster Linie wünsche ich mir, dass du mich so nimmst wie ich bin und nicht ständig an mir rummäkelst und mich vor allem nicht ständig mit wem anderen vergleichst." Er wollte Zaubertränke studieren und später einmal eine eigene Apotheke besitzen, wo er seine eigenen Tränke brauen und verkaufen konnte. Sie, die sie noch keine konkreten Pläne hatte – denn Vernon hatte ihr sowieso verboten zu arbeiten, wenn sie einmal seine Frau sein würde – malte sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen aus, wie sie dann in ihrer gemeinsamen Apotheke im Verkauf tätig wäre. Der Brünetten gefiel es ungemein, mit ihm gemeinsam zu träumen – auch wenn es mehr scherzhalber war – bis sie dann meinte, sie müsse jetzt nach Hause, denn sonst würden ihre Eltern sich sorgen machen. Er begleitete sie. Ganz automatisch nahm er ihre Hand, als sie nebeneinander her zu ihrem zuhause spazierten. Es war, in diesem Moment, eine beschützende Geste, denn sie fürchtete sich ein wenig, vor dem, was nun alles vor ihnen stand und er hatte dies scheinbar gespürt. Sie fühlte sich in Sicherheit an seiner Seite und das war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

„Darf ich dich morgen besuchen kommen?", fragte er sie, leicht schüchtern klingend. „Gerne", lächelte sie, auf Wolke sieben schwebend, „aber zuerst muss ich noch mit Vernon reden." Ihre Stimme war gegen Ende recht klanglos geworden. „Wann und wo?", fragte er sie, „ich werde dir natürlich beistehen, bei diesem Gespräch."

Sie war so froh über dieses Angebot, dass sie ihn spontan, mitten auf der Straße vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern, umarmte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein, sonst so ernstes, Gesicht, denn schon wieder war er dafür verantwortlich, dass sie sich freute. Das war ein so tolles Gefühl, daran konnte er sich gewöhnen.

**Fin**


End file.
